Determining the location and the path to a location in a complex environment (e.g. finding where sugar is located in a supermarket) is a general problem for which many alternative solutions exist. The three most common solutions involve the use of printed maps, direction signs, and verbally asking for directions. In the case of maps, a user has to find his desired destination on the map, his or her current position, and “compute” the path to the destination. Further, the user has to navigate the real environment using the path found on the map system. Many people experience difficulties when attempting to transform a path represented on a map to a path in the real environment. Also, if the user is unable to carry the map and gets lost while following the path towards the desired target, he or she has to either return to the original map location, or search for another map in the real environment.
In the case of static direction signs positioned on walls or ceilings, the size (area) of the physical signs puts a limit on the number of sites to which the signs can be point. Verbally asking for directions involves finding another person knowledgeable about the environment, understanding and memorizing the verbal instructions (an error-prone interaction), and following the path. Many people are uncomfortable about asking for directions, and interpreting and memorizing verbal instructions is difficult and often prone to mistakes.
Interactive direction systems have been previously proposed. For example, Sukaviriya et al. disclose “Augmenting a Retail Environment Using Steerable Interactive Displays,” which teaches a retail environment in which information interactions occur in situ, within the actual space of the merchandise. By combining a steerable projected display and recognition of user gestures and actions and user position tracking through peripheral cameras, interaction techniques are developed, designed to augment the reality of a retail store.
As an additional example, Pinhanez et al. disclose “Applications of Steerable Projector-Camera Systems,” which teaches using steerable projector-camera systems employing computer vision to realize such “steerable interfaces.” New kinds of applications enabled by steerable interfaces are illustrated, and the challenges imposed on computer vision are discussed through the presentation of four application prototypes: a collaborative assembly task coordinator; a multi-surface presentation viewer; a ubiquitous product finder for retail environments; and an interactive merchandise shelf.
Also, Sukaviriya et al disclose “Embedding Interactions in a Retail Store Environment: The Design and Lessons Learned,” which teaches a steerable interface system that can direct graphical displays to any desirable locations, can capture interactions at any desirable locations, and can track user locations in a 3-dimensional space. A retail stoic application is discussed where a set of advanced technologies is applied to bring more information to users in the shopping context. The design challenges are presented for the interaction paradigm and findings from the design walk-through session with users are reported.
As another example, Pinhanez et al disclose “Ubiquitous Interactive Displays in a Retail Environment,” which teaches a steerable projector-camera system used in a stoic to transform ordinary surfaces into interactive displays where customers look up products. Directions to products are projected on signage boards hung around the store.
It would thus be desirable to overcome the limitations in previous approaches.